The present invention relates to a glow discharge optical emission spectrometer with which high-level and highly-accurate measured values can be obtained in a short period of time by performing an intermittent application in which an application of a high frequency voltage and a non-application are intermittently switched, and obtaining a measured value at a timing in synchronization with an application timing, and a glow discharge optical emission spectrometry.
Conventionally, there exists a glow discharge optical emission spectrometer which causes light emission from a glow discharge by applying a high frequency voltage to a sample, splits the light emission by wavelength with a spectroscope and measures the intensities of the split lights, and then feeds the measured values into an analytical device such as a computer, thereby analyzing the composition of the sample.
In a conventional glow discharge optical emission spectrometer, a sample which is the object to be analyzed is disposed at a glow discharge tube, an inert gas is supplied onto the sample surface, and then a high frequency voltage (alternating voltage) on the order of 13 MHz is applied to the sample from a power supply section to generate a glow discharge, and the spectra of light emission caused by sputtering associated with the glow discharge are measured, whereby the analysis of the sample is performed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-4548).